


A Soulmate Is...

by 0fflined



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Inspired by Dawson's Creek, M/M, Short One Shot, What's a Soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9003649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0fflined/pseuds/0fflined
Summary: Maybe they thought they were being smooth and that no one noticed the signs. The few-seconds-too-long-eyecontacts and innocent little bumps with their hands while passing one another. The way they looked at each other while talking, the way they spoke out each other's names. It was clear to every bot and human in the base, that something was going on between the Autobot leader and the medic.





	

Maybe they thought they were being smooth and that no one noticed the signs. The few-seconds-too-long-eyecontacts and innocent little bumps with their hands while passing one another. The way they looked at each other while talking, the way they spoke out each other's names. It was clear to every bot and human in the base, that something was going on between the Autobot leader and the medic. 

But even if it was clear, had they truly admitted it to themselves? Optimus had much on his shoulders, he was the leader after all. He was a Prime, maybe he thought he wouldn't have time, or even the right to feel for another bot? Ratchet, in the other hand, was quite reserved about his feelings. He didn't show his emotions that often, and when he did there was either an emergency or something similar happening. Maybe the two bots just needed a push, something to help them realise that it was okay and acceptable to love each other and not hide it? 

Miko had grown tired of that. She badly wanted the bots to accept their feelings and move on together. It was quite frustrating to see the signs, but not see the commitment. So she persuaded Jack and Raf to join her in a scheme to help the bots accept their feelings. They both clearly saw and knew what the other feels, and even though they answer to each other's feelings they still haven't truly embraced it. 

The next step would just be coming up with the plan.

\--

The day had been quiet, no Decepticons or Energon spikes today. Ratchet was going through the base's medical records, you can always learn new things when it comes to medicine. He had actually read a few things about humans' physics as well, just in case he needed to know something in the future. Who knows if he needs to mend for a wounded human ally someday. 

Optimus wasn't in the hall at the moment; he was going through their inventory with Bumblebee. Bulkhead and Arcee were in the main hall with Ratchet and the human kids. Rafael was doing something with his laptop. The kid was sitting on the sofa with Jack and Miko who were playing videogames. Bulkhead and Arcee were following the game, both cheering for their own human companion. It felt like the bots were competiting and not the humans who held the controllers. It was friendly competiting, of course.

Bumblebee arrived in the hall. He walked by the platform, where the humans' little 'living room' was. He leaned over to see what Rafael was doing. Rafael himself was quite new to this whole 'love' thing, so he had decided to read about it from the internet. He was currently reading about soulmates. Bumblebee's eyebrows elevated; he had no idea what that word meant. Cybertronians could love as well as humans, but the concept was quite different from the humans'. 

Bumblebee asked Rafael beeping; " _Rafael, what's that word?_ " Raf gave him a questioning hum, looked over his shoulder at Bumblebee and back to his screen.  
"That one, Bee?" he asked, Bee giving a positive beep. Rafael frowned a bit and curled his lips.  
"Uh... well... I-I don't know how to explain... Jack?" the youngster stammered and turned to look at the oldest of the kids. Jack was having a problematic scene going on in the game; Miko was winning.  
"Yeah, Raf?" he asked quickly, he tried his best to concentrate on the game. 

"Bee wants to know what's a soulmate", Rafael answered. Jack gave a little sigh, Miko won this round. After the question sank in Jack's mind, he suddenly remembered the scheme they had between the three of them. Miko and Rafael seemed to get the same idea. The girl looked around to see if Ratchet was still around, and he was. Optimus was still missing, they had to get him in the hall or the plan won't work! They needed both of the bots around. They had to delay some time, so Optimus would appear. Hopefully.

"Uh, don't you know?" asked Miko. Arcee and Bulkhead paid attention to the conversation as well since the game wasn't continued.   
"I don't know either. Cybertronians don't use such words", Bulkhead told her.   
"We do know what love means, we can love each other just like humans. We just don't use such words", Arcee backed him up. Footsteps were heard from the corridor to the Bridge's right, Optimus was coming. Good! 

Jack frowned lightly, _how_ exactly should he explain what a 'soulmate' is? To put it simply and the way the Cybertronian friends understood him as well? After thinking about it for a moment, he started: "It's uh... well, it's like a best friend. But more." Arcee turned her head on side a bit, she was very interested in the current topic. 

Ratchet used to snort at such topics. This time wasn't an exception; Ratchet wasn't really paying attention. Miko noticed this and huffed lightly. She knocked Jack with her elbow. 

"It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else", Jack explained. Ratchet stopped reading the log to listen to what Jack was saying. He still pretended that he wasn't listening. Jack was clearly struggling; he didn't know what he should say to convince the bots. By now Optimus had appeared in the hall, he had stopped to stand by the corridor's entrance. He was checking something from a tablet in his hands, probably the inventory list.

Miko saw him. She looked at Jack, who was clearly seeking help from the two other humans. So, Miko helped him and continued: "It's someone who makes you a better person!"   
"Actually", Raf said lifting up a finger; "they don't make you a better person, you do that yourself." 

Ratchet turned to look at the kids from the corner of his optics. Rafael looked at Bee over his shoulder, meeting Ratchet's gaze then. The kid smiled for him and continued: "Because... they inspire you." Ratchet flinched lightly, he didn't mean anyone to notice him listening. But he was glad it was Rafael who noticed him. The medic turned his optics from Rafael. 

"A soul mate is someone who you carry with you forever", Jack continued again, smiling for Arcee. The fembot smiled back, she had grown fond of Jack and really cared for him.   
"It's the one person who... knew you and accepted you, and believed in you before anyone else did. Or when no one else would."

Ratchet squinted his eyes as he listened to Jack talk. He felt a warm, odd feeling flush through him. He turned to look at Optimus, who stood silently at the entrance. The feeling only got stronger when he looked at the leader. He knew exactly what was going on, and so did the Prime. 

Optimus turned to look at Ratchet, their optics like glued to each other. There was no need for words, the smile Optimus sent Ratchet's way told it all. Ratchet answered it, making his thoughts clear. This talk about soulmates might've just been what the two bots needed to get on with this.  
"And no matter what happens, you'll always love them", Jack said and looked at Ratchet, then at Optimus. Arcee noticed that the boy was distracted and noticed the two older bots as well. 

"Nothing can ever change that", Rafael added softly speaking. He smiled and chuckled lightly to Bumblebee, who hummed back for him. A short moment of silence fell upon the hall, until Miko broke it. She asked: "Make sense?" This broke the eye contact between Prime and his medic. Ratchet realised that most of the teammates were staring at him and Prime; he cleared his throat and resumed to his work. 

" _Yeah, I think it does_ ", replied Bumblebee and nodded his head towards Optimus and Ratchet's way. Optimus wasn't planning on doing what he now feels required to do, but since the situation kind of forced it Optimus couldn't leave it be. And it was about time he and Ratchet had the talk... 

"Ratchet", called Optimus and Ratchet turned to face him.  
"Yes, sir?" he asked.   
"I require your presence elsewhere", Prime told him and turned to go. Ratchet straightened his back and hummed. He started walking towards Prime's way, while passing the others he made eye contact. He snorted at them for staring and making suggestive gestures. It looked very much like that the scheme worked.

Ratchet came to Prime, who with he started walking along the corridor. They disappeared around the corner, where Optimus rested his hand on Ratchet's shoulder.


End file.
